


My Blue Butterfly

by TheDevilsParadise



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Chloe is dead, Depression, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6226273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDevilsParadise/pseuds/TheDevilsParadise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max writes a letter to Chloe six months after she dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Blue Butterfly

My little blue butterfly,

It’s been six months since I let you die in the bathroom. I know that it was your fate. I know for some fucked up reason you just had to die. To this day, I don’t know why the world insisted that you must die. It’s not fair. I know, life isn’t fair, but why you of all people? You were the light of my life and still are. I visit your grave everyday. I talk to you for hours on end, but you already know that. Each day I walk into the graveyard, you greet me. That beautiful blue butterfly makes her journey to say hi to me when I walk through that grim archway. Everyday, without fail. Fuck, I miss you. I miss everything from us being pirates as kids to me having to save your dumbass from dying over and over again until I had to accept the fucked up reality. I miss your smile, your laugh, your daring (and stupid) impulsive adventures. I miss seeing your blue hair everyday. You pulled it off better than anyone ever has or will. I miss seeing you get all riled up, even though it was a pet peeve of mine when you were still here. I miss waking up next to you. I wish I still had all of our pictures from that unforgettable and amazing final week we spent together. They’re gone though. Lost in time. I do look at the picture of the blue butterfly though. Every morning. It gives me motivation to keep going because I knew you would never want me to give up. I would say I’d kill to trade places with you, but I don’t want you to feel this heartache I feel every day, every hour. Hell, every second is painful without you by my side. No matter how much time has passed, I still love you as much as I did when we broke into Blackwell.I still love you as much as I did when we shot those stupid bottles in the junkyard. I love you just as much as I did the day we found each other again. You are my everything. You will always be my everything. 

I promised I’d never forget you.

I couldn’t even if I wanted to.

I fucking miss you, Chloe. I really fucking miss you.

Your partner in time,  
Max

**Author's Note:**

> Ngl this made me cry while writing it, so sorry if you get hit with the feels yourself. It kinda hits close to home for me so it was hard to write emotionally.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it nonetheless!


End file.
